Your Resolution
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: “Apa resolusimu, Hongkong?” gadis itu bertanya sembari menuangkan teh chamomile. Lalu hening. “Aku punya satu...” For Infantrum Word Count and Special request. OOC, abal, gaje, fluff, semua bercampur. :D


_Tangan itu meremas dengan solid jari sang gadis yang kini sedang merasa gundah__.__ Menawarkan keyakinan._

_

* * *

_**Your Resolution.**

**by Haruki Karayuki D**

**disclaimer: **AHP miliknya Hidekaz :D

**resume: **"Apa resolusimu, Hongkong?" gadis itu bertanya sembari menuangkan teh _chamomile_. Lalu hening. "Aku punya satu..."

**warning: **Konten gaje, penulis gaje, fluff abal, OOC.

**For: **Infantrum Challenge Word Count (1500 word) + special request from Kirisha Zwingli.

* * *

#31 Desember.. kembang api, dan resolusi-resolusi di kepala#

_11.33 malam_

Mereka semua sedang menunggu waktunya.

Waktu dimana kalender lama mereka bisa dirobek dan disebarkan seperti _confetti_ dan bisa menggantinya dengan kalender baru. Berharap membuka lembaran baru. Untuk mewujudkan harapan-harapan yang ada di tahun yang baru ini.

Dan _mereka_ juga menunggu.

_Chamomile_ yang tadi dituangkan Taiwan sudah direguk tanpa sisa oleh pemuda beralis tebal dengan matanya yang datar ini. Seakan tak sabar menanti dari balik jendela detik-detik tahun baru.

Di sekelilingnya hanya ada _putih. Putih. Putih_. Warna salju. Dan karena sekarang saljunya cukup tebal, maka mereka yang semula ingin merayakan di luar mengurungkan niat dan memilih untuk merayakan di dalam saja. Meski begitu, kakak Taiwan, Jepang, memilih untuk keluar, katanya ia ada urusan penting di luar dengan negara lain. Tapi ya sudahlah. Ia masih punya temannya ini, kan? Hongkong

Dan menunggu memang pekerjaan yang menyebalkan.

Sedari tadi Taiwan melihat jam dinding di depannya, berharap tiba-tiba kedua jarum di depannya langsung menunjuk angka 12. Sementara Hongkong, meski keliatan sedatar biasanya, ia terus-menerus meminum teh yang disiapkan Taiwan, seakan ia berharap setelah ia mereguk teh itu, hari telah berganti baru.

Menunggu memang pekerjaan yang membosankan.

"Hei, daripada kita bengong terus nungguin tahun baru, kita… err.. membicarakan resolusi masing-masing, yuk," kata Taiwan akhirnya, bosan, sehingga membuka topik.

Hongkong hanya mengangguk kecil, setuju.

"Errr… mau dimulai dari siapa, nih?" tanya gadis itu sambil memperbaiki hiasan bunganya yang melorot.

(diam-diam Hongkong 'gatal' ingin memperbaikinya, tapi ia tak berani melakukannya)

"Err… kamu saja."

"Oke. Err… resolusiku sih banyak," kata Taiwan, sesaat berpikir mana resolusinya yang paling penting. "Pertama, aku ingin menjadi negara yang bisa berdiri sendiri. Aku tidak enak meminta bantuan Kiiku terus.

"Kedua, aku ingin bisa membantu negara lain."

_Resolusi yang mulia_, pikir Hongkong tersenyum.

"Ketiga, aku ingin..," _menghilangkan ekspresi datar di mukamu, Hongkong_, "ah, tak penting sih. Kurasa tak perlu kuucapkan." Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa reaksi Hongkong kalau ia mengungkapkan resolusi terakhirnya itu. _Yang jelas, pasti sangat memalukan_, pikirnya.

"Oke." Pria itu memilih menerima terpotongnya kata-kata gadis itu, meski sebenarnya ia penasaran setengah mati.

_11. 49 malam_

"Wah, tanpa terasa waktu bergulir cepat, ya, Hongkong," kata gadis itu, "padahal tadi rasanya waktu bergulir sangat lama, ya."

"Iya," jawabnya datar.

_Iya. OK_. Entah mengapa hanya itu-itu saja kata-kata yang bisa keluar dari mulut pria di hadapannya ini. Memang begitulah karakter Hongkong dan ia sudah terbiasa dari dulu. Tapi ia sering berharap ada kata-kata lain yang keluar dari mulut pelit Hongkong. Yah, ia kan kadang-kadang bosan mendengar kata-kata yang sama terus..

.

"Oh ya, kan aku sudah bilang apa aja resolusiku, "kata Taiwan, lagi tidak mau jadi sok melankolis _hanya_ gara-gara kata-kata Hongkong yang super pelit. Ia lalu tarik nafas pelan, membuat gelas kosong di hadapannya berembun.

Oh ya. Tehnya sudah habis. Dan ia tiba-tiba merasa sangat kehausan. Mungkin karena dinginnya cuaca bisa membuat dehidrasi juga.

"Kalau begitu, apa resolusimu, Hongkong?" gadis itu bertanya sembari menuangkan teh _chamomile_ untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hening. Hanya terdengar bunyi guyuran teh dari poci ke gelasnya. Hongkong sendiri tampak berpikir keras dan Taiwan tidak mau mengganggu temannya berpikir.

"Sebenarnya aku punya satu.."

Terdengar bisikan lemah dari orang yang baru saja ia tanya. Langsung saja Taiwan pasang telinga, penasaran dengan apa lanjutan kata-kata itu.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mewujudkannya," lanjutnya, memilih untuk menyembunyikan resolusinya saja.

Taiwan jadi penasaran. "Memang resolusimu apa?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada suara. Entah mengapa rasanya saat ini waktu bergulir jauuuh lebih lambat daripada tadi-tadi, saat ia menanti tanpa aktivitas apa-apa. Setidaknya itu yang Taiwan rasakan.

"Tidak penting, kok," kata Hongkong menyangkal. Ia lalu menatap kaca kosong, membayangkan sesuatu. "Semoga saja dengan tahun baru ini, aku bisa mewujudkannya."

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk, bingung. Sejak kapan Hongkong jadi melankolis begini?

"Oh ya, boleh aku minta teh lagi?" laki-laki itu memilih menyudahi adegan melankolisnya tadi.

"Silahkan."

Setelah ia menuangkan teh itu, mereka kembali diam. Menikmati teh masing-masing, mencoba mengisi waktu kosong.

_11.58 malam_

"Wah, sudah tinggal 2 menit lagi yah," komentar Taiwan setelah melihat jam dinding lagi. "Sebentar lagi.. pasti akan ada kembang api… warna-warni.... cantik!"

Hongkong hanya mengangguk sekali. Membiarkan ia terlempar ke _déjà vu-_nya sendiri, dimana setiap tahunnya ia sering menikmati kembang api bersama gadis ini.

_Tapi tidak biasanya berdua_. Biasanya Jepang bersama mereka. Dan kini ia baru tersadar.. ternyata berduaan saja bersama Taiwan sangat menyenangkan.

"Menyenangkan yah, melihat kembang api bersama begini," lanjut Taiwan lagi. Sementara itu, wajah mereka menghangat, bersemu merah, meski di klimaksnya musim dingin begini.

"Iya," jawab pemuda itu, bingung harus mengungkapkan momen ini dengan kata-kata. _Sangat indah_, ia membayang penuh mimpi.

"Mau _chamomile _lagi?" dilihatnya bahwa gelas di hadapannya sudah kosong lagi. "Kebetulan aku mau minum lagi."

"Boleh," jawab Hongkong, lagi-lagi datar.

Dan Taiwan pun lagi dan lagi menuangkan tehnya. Mereka lalu minum bersama.

.

JEDER!

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ledakan kembang api di langit. Sangat cantik. Pertanda bahwa mereka telah membuka hari baru. Dan dua pasang bola mata itu hanya sanggup menatap terpana. Mata mereka membiaskan cahaya-cahaya kembang api. Sprektum-sprektum yang sangat indah!

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita bersulang.. errr.. tentang resolusi kita?" tanya Taiwan yang langsung disetujui dengan anggukan.

Dan terdengar bunyi dentingan di udara. "Untuk resolusi kita!"

~ - ~

#Menjelang musim semi … bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran….#

Ia sangat mencintai bunga. Selalu.

Dan betapa menyenangkannya bahwa kini bunga-bunga mulai tumbuh lagi dengan cantiknya. Warna-warna ceria dan manis bunga itu membuat hatinya bersorak.

_Seandainya aku bisa membuat Hongkong se'ceria' itu_, pikirnya lagi. Tiba-tiba teringat resolusinya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal resolusinya, ia tahu seberapa sulitnya mewujudkan resolusi itu. Maka itu ia akan melakukannya secara bertahap. Tapi… untuk resolusi ketiganya, ia bahkan belum tahu langkah pertama yang akan ia ambil!  
"Selamat sore…"

Ah, kenapa sih sering sekali terjadi 'kebetulan'! Ia yang lagi pusing memikirkan sahabatnya ini, tiba-tiba Hongkong malah datang ke rumahnya.

"Eh, selamat sore juga." Ia lalu beranjak dari kursi yang menghadap jendela dan segera membukakan pintu rumahnya.

Hongkong pun segera menjejak ke ubin rumah Taiwan setelah itu. "A- aku mau ngomong tentang sesuatu."

"Silahkan," kata Taiwan mempersilahkan. Diam-diam ia penasaran dengan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Hongkong.

Sementara itu, gestur sang tamu terlihat gelisah. Tangannya terlihat meremas-remas sesuatu dari tasnya yang setengah terbuka risletingnya.

Taiwan sendiri hanya bisa menunggu dengan sabar.

"Err.. silahkan duduk dulu," tawarnya kepada sang tamu sambil tersenyum, "Nanti kuambilkan teh."

"Terimakasih." Sang tamu langsung tanpa basa-basi menempati sofa itu sementara Taiwan kini ke dapur, hendak menyiapkan minuman dan cemilan untuk sang tamu.

Setelah menenangkan diri di sofa yang empuk itu, pria itu akhirnya mengambil benda yang selama ini ia taruh di tasnya._ Nanti akan kuserahkan kalau Taiwan sudah balik ke sini_, pikirnya meyakinkan diri.

Diliriknya jam, menunggu Taiwan kembali. Waktu terasa bergulir begituuuuuu lama saat ini, mengingat ia hendak melakukan, tepatnya menyerahkan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Hei, ini tehnya sudah—"

Ia terkesiap kaget saat ia melihat sebuah undangan yang didominasi warna pastel itu di meja tamunya. Bukan karena undangannya, yang jelas. Ia telah mendapatkan undangan ini beberapa hari lalu. Undangan pergantian musim.

Tapi yang membuatnya terkesiap adalah sekuntum bunga dengan kelopaknya yang kecil dan warna pastel yang ditaruh di atas undangan itu.

"Viscaria.." Taiwan mengucapkan nama bunga itu, terkesiap.

_Dance with me_. Ia tahu artinya karena ia memang tertarik pada bunga-bungaan, termasuk arti dari bunga itu.

Melihat mata Taiwan yang melotot kagum – takjub – , ia yakin bahwa Taiwan sudah tahu apa yang ingin ia ucapkan. _Tanpa kata-kata_, karena ia tak tahu bagaimana cara melisankannya.

"K.. kau?" Taiwan hanya bisa menunjuk teman sepermainannya, kaget. Ia tak bisa melanjutkannya: _mau mengajakku ke pesta bersama_.

Hongkong mengangguk: ia – dengan tiba-tibanya – mengulum senyum yakin. _Oh Tuhan_! Perubahan ekspresi itu tertangkap (meski sekilas, karena kini ia mulai memasang ekspresi datarnya lagi) oleh Taiwan.. dan ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. _Begitu.. tampan, mempesona.._

"Oh ya, kau belum menurunkan nampanmu."

Taiwan jadi malu sendiri. Gara-gara salah tingkah, ia jadi lupa menurunkan nampannya. Ia pun segera menaruh nampannya ke meja.

"Tapi kau pasti bisa sama yang lain, kan? Aku kan _cuma_ negara kecil dan pastinya akan membuatmu terlihat buruk jika bersamaku," kata Taiwan, masih kaget. _Tak mungkin – bagaimana bisa?_

Dan tiba-tiba ia merasa ada sesuatu yang memegangnya dengan lembut – bukan!

Tangan itu meremas dengan solid jari sang gadis yang kini sedang merasa gundah. Menawarkan keyakinan. Jari yang memegangnya itu sangat familiar di ingatannya. Pria itu memilih untuk tidak banyak berkata – ia kan bukan orang ahli bahasa—dan langsung bertindak saja.

Dan semu merah itu pun terasa di muka mereka berdua. Begitu hangat abadi, murni. Membuat mereka ingin merasakan kehangatan ini – _sekali lagi!_

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu.

#Di pesta pergantian musim#

_Cantik_.

Kata-kata itu yang bisa menjelaskan penampilan feminin Taiwan, yang biar pakaiannya simpel, tapi begitu mempesona. Membuat ekspresi datar Hongkong jadi sumringah melihatnya.

Ia lalu duduk di kursi dimana Hongkong duduk di sana. Lalu sang pelayan menyediakan minuman untuk mereka berdua. Mereka lalu bersulang – dan sebuah _déjà vu _muncul di kepala mereka.

Sebuah kata bernama resolusi.

"Oh ya, aku jadi penasaran. Resolusimu waktu itu apa sih?"

Hongkong jadi memerah sendiri. "Yang jelas sudah terkabul."_yaitu mengajakmu berdansa._

"Aku sungguh-sungguh bertanya! Jawab dong!"

"Err.. mengajakmu berdansa?"

Meski kalimat itu bernada tanya, tapi semua juga tahu itu bukan pertanyaan untuk dijawab.

~ - ~

NB: _Happy birthday, Diliaaa~~! *meski telat satu hari*_

Saya tahu, akhirnya mereka berdua OOC abis, tapi seenggaknya saya berusaha memperpanjang cerita mereka (?). Dan fluff, kan? HAHAHAHAHAHA! *serem saya kalau lagi ketawa :P*.

Wew, review, yah ^^.

.

.

"_Kau tahu apa? Resolusiku juga terkabul."_


End file.
